un barrio y un rival
by jennimarcela848
Summary: feliz naviween a todos
1. Chapter 1

un día tormentoso en el barrio bosa nueva escocia un chico peludito estaba jugando en el parque del mismo barrio cuando de repente se tropezo contra una piedra se rompio la pata sus amigos lo llevaron a donde un extraño druida monstruoso para que salvara la pata a cambio de un aterrador favor el chico peludito accedio con lagrimas de cocodrilo queria vengarse del pueblo monstruoso que lo maldijo hace mucho tiempo

cuando el chico peludo dijo al druida monstruoso que no queria vengarse del pueblo monstruoso

si quiere vamos a casa druida monstruoso

el druida siniestro acepto el macabro trato sin darse cuenta que el chico peludo queria ayudar a los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia

mientras tanto el chico peludo consultaba en un libro como asustar al druida siniestro cuando los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia vieron al druida siniestro llevandose al chico peludo a un lugar abandonado donde lo reanimaria despues de la muerte sin saberlo resucito el chico peludo convertido en un zombi que asustaria a los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia cuando los amigos del chico peludo se acercan el chico peludo zombi los ahuyenta de un tiro los amigos del chico peludo salieron corriendo como gallinas despavoridas

el chico peludo zombi se acerco a uno de los amigos este se abalanzo por encima transformandolo en zombi tambien los otros dos se fueron pitados del parque del mismo barrio llamaron a los investigadores de los monstruos rivales del centro

alo con quien da el gusto de hablar con nosotros los investigadores del centro de los monstruos rivales a su servicio

el amigo del chico peludo zombi fue pillado por el mismo chico peludo zombi

socorro socorro socorro

que paso

le colgaron al telefono

los dos amigos zombis peludos lo llevaron a donde el druida siniestro

al fin carne fresca

bien hecho mis mejores reclutas zombis peludos

cuando de pronto un habitante del barrio entro a la casa del chico peludo zombi lo saludo, pero el chico peludo zombi se enfadó por tal difamación

se lanzó por encima también al vecino sin escrúpulos convirtiéndolo en zombi

los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia junto con los dos sobrevivientes del tenebroso lugar hasta que llegaron los investigadores de los monstruos rivales

que esta pasando ahi en el parque

los dos jovenes dicen que un druida siniestro se llevo a su compañero a un cementerio abandonado

como asi que su compinche se lo llevaron al cementerio maldito


	2. Chapter 2

un día tormentoso en el barrio bosa nueva escocia un chico peludito estaba jugando en el parque del mismo barrio cuando de repente se tropezo contra una piedra se rompio la pata sus amigos lo llevaron a donde un extraño druida monstruoso para que salvara la pata a cambio de un aterrador favor el chico peludito accedio con lagrimas de cocodrilo queria vengarse del pueblo monstruoso que lo maldijo hace mucho tiempo

cuando el chico peludo dijo al druida monstruoso que no queria vengarse del pueblo monstruoso

si quiere vamos a casa druida monstruoso

el druida siniestro acepto el macabro trato sin darse cuenta que el chico peludo queria ayudar a los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia

mientras tanto el chico peludo consultaba en un libro como asustar al druida siniestro cuando los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia vieron al druida siniestro llevandose al chico peludo a un lugar abandonado donde lo reanimaria despues de la muerte sin saberlo resucito el chico peludo convertido en un zombi que asustaria a los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia cuando los amigos del chico peludo se acercan el chico peludo zombi los ahuyenta de un tiro los amigos del chico peludo salieron corriendo como gallinas despavoridas

el chico peludo zombi se acerco a uno de los amigos este se abalanzo por encima transformandolo en zombi tambien los otros dos se fueron pitados del parque del mismo barrio llamaron a los investigadores de los monstruos rivales del centro

alo con quien da el gusto de hablar con nosotros los investigadores del centro de los monstruos rivales a su servicio

el amigo del chico peludo zombi fue pillado por el mismo chico peludo zombi

socorro socorro socorro

que paso

le colgaron al telefono

los dos amigos zombis peludos lo llevaron a donde el druida siniestro

al fin carne fresca

bien hecho mis mejores reclutas zombis peludos

cuando de pronto un habitante del barrio entro a la casa del chico peludo zombi lo saludo, pero el chico peludo zombi se enfadó por tal difamación

se lanzó por encima también al vecino sin escrúpulos convirtiéndolo en zombi

los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia junto con los dos sobrevivientes del tenebroso lugar hasta que llegaron los investigadores de los monstruos rivales

que esta pasando ahi en el parque

los dos jovenes dicen que un druida siniestro se llevo a su compañero a un cementerio abandonado

como asi que su compinche se lo llevaron al cementerio maldito

pregunto la princesa del reino champiñon

el famoso ex fontanero disfrazado de cavernicola lanzo un libro de leyendas monstruosas encima del villano bowser el rey koopa que estaba durmiendo como una foca un extraño baul con una escarapela del monstruo amo de la aterradora mazmorra tambien conocido como el druida siniestro el libro dice asi

Cuando era niño, el Dungeon Master no tenía amigos era el mas mentiroso disfrazado del vaquero comisario, por lo que se convirtió en una criatura odiosa queriendo vengarse, haciendo que otros monstruos la siguieran y lo traicionaran para que no obedecieran. Desde que se convirtió en un monstruo y obtuvo el control de las mazmorras, toda su alegría viene de desafiar a los monstruos con trampas y encuentros mas peligrosos como la escalofriante mazmorra de gemas que se acerca despues de mazmorra de oro vaqueros del juicio final la unica manera de derrotar al druida siniestro era con la llave que tenia en el diario con la chaqueta morada diciendo el conjuro de no mas reanimar a los monstruos rivales usando destino piromonte y frasco toxico que lo debilitarian cuando el policia del barrio bosa nueva escocia se encuentra con el chico peludo zombi reanimado el policia se fue corriendo a esconderse del chico peludo zombi reanimado hasta que dio con un grito de dolor

los investigadores del centro monstruoso lo encontraron fallecido sin ningun rasguño el policia zombi se levanto de la nada asustando a los investigadores monstruosos los investigadores monstruosos se aterraron del policia zombi la princesa del reino champiñon pero el famoso ex fontanero disfrazado de cavernicola dijo que no salieran mientras el druida siniestro hacia su mejor esfuerzo con los convertidos zombis habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia hasta que encontraron la escarapela o sea la llave que tenia en la chaqueta morada del monstruo

cuando los investigadores monstruosos se guiaron por las huellas de los habitantes del barrio bosa nueva escocia hasta el cementerio aterrador de noche que miedo

exclamo el rey koopa


End file.
